The Diary of Draco Malfoy
by PurpleStar1985
Summary: This, as you have guessed, is Draco's diary. The story is both a prequel and a sequel to 'Don't Leave Me' - so you should read that first. HPDM.
1. 2000 Friendship and the beginning

**The Diary of Draco Malfoy**

Rating: **PG-13** for some language.

Disclaimer: Much as **I would like to own Harry and Draco,** **I don't**, JKR does, and she owns any other characters that you recognise. Any characters that you don't know are mine, and I am very protective of them!

Author's Note: This story is a prequel and sequel to 'Don't Leave Me', but **you should read Don't Leave Me first.**

**Story Details:**

This story is slash, I repeat, it is **SLASH. **If this story is something you feel you won't like, I would suggest you go find a story more to your taste.

I'm open to and appreciate suggestions on how to improve my work, and I love positive reviews. **I don't like flames, so just don't bother**. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything.

The story begins in August 2000, Harry and Draco etc, are 19. The pair fought together in the war, and have become friends. The first entry has been penned just after the war has ended, and is, of course, Draco's POV.

**Draco's Diary**

August 14th 2000

The war is finally over! It may have come as a surprise to some people, but I actually abandoned my parents and fought for the good side. I'm not sure exactly why, the events in school from the end of fifth year probably were a huge part of my decision.

Voldemort is dead, I don't feel scared of him anymore, I can even speak the name just as Dumbledore could, and Harry can. It's so weird that Harry and I are friends now, some people couldn't believe it, and they still believed I was on Voldemort's side. But I had to become friends with Harry, as it would have been impossible to fight alongside him and hate him at the same time.

There are so many positions on the staff that need filling; most were killed when Voldemort invaded Hogwarts. There are only four left: McGonagall, Sprout, Binns (but he was dead anyway) and my godfather Professor Snape. Harry almost had a fit when he found out who my godfather was.

I still don't know much about Harry, he hadn't told me an awful lot. I know one of Voldemort's minions killed his godfather at the end of fifth year, and obviously, I know about Harry's parents, but I don't know much more.

I don't know what else to say about today and the events that have been happening. I don't know what you are supposed to tell a diary, I've never had one before. But anyway, I must go now.

Draco

August 17th 2000

My parents died in the war. Professor Snape told me today, when I went down to breakfast. I've been staying at my godfather's house since the start of 6th year. That was the summer I told my parents two things: I was gay, and I wouldn't be joining Voldemort when I turned 17. I returned to Hogwarts with cuts, bruises, scars, three broken ribs and a broken wrist. My godfather took one look at me, and owled my father with the news that I would live with him from then onwards.

I'm glad my parents are dead; they've always hated me. That's one of the many reasons I teased Harry and his friends, I was jealous that their parents loved them. Sure, Hermione was muggle-born, Ron was poor, and Harry was an orphan, but they had love, and that was why I said and did the things I did. I gave up caring about people's wealth and backgrounds in my 7th year. That was when I apologised to Harry and his friends, and began calling them by their given names.

I might go and see Harry today actually. He lives in London, and works in a big office; I don't actually know what it is he does. I do know how he got into the job though; I had wondered how he had managed with wizarding grades and subjects, he told me that some wizarding grades could be converted into muggle grades, so that, for example, an O grade in Potions became an A grade in A-level Chemistry, and he was also taught some things by the Muggle Studies teacher.

I'm going to go and get dressed now and leave.

Draco

August 29th 2000

I haven't written in here for a while! That's because I've been thinking about things in my head, rather than on paper. It started after I went to visit Harry at work, we had a really good time that afternoon, and when he finished work, we went to the cinema. I happened to mention that it felt like a date, and Harry leant over and kissed me, really quickly, on the lips. I was so shocked. First of all, I hadn't even known Harry was gay, and second, it was Harry! My best friend! It was nice though. I must just state in here that Harry Potter looks damn fine in a suit!

I've been thinking things over since then, and I still can't decide what to do. I've even considered talking to my godfather, but I can just imagine what he'd say or do, and it's not good!

I'll have to visit Harry again, maybe today or tomorrow, and speak to him.

Draco

September 4th 2000

Diary, I cannot believe it! So much has happened in the past few days, I'm in a bit of a daze. I did go and see Harry, the day after my last entry, and we made arrangements to meet over the weekend.

On Saturday, we went to a restaurant in muggle London; it was quite romantic I have to say! We chatted about anything and everything, and kissed a bit too! Then, (and I can't quite believe it yet!) Harry asked me out! Properly! I can't quite believe that the person I've been in love with for almost a year has asked me out!

I now have to tell my godfather, and Diary, I'm not looking forward to that! That means I'll have to either owl him, or go to Hogwarts myself. It'll be so weird, when there are only four teachers left that I know. From what I've heard, Professor McGonagall got the head teacher's job, Sev's (he hates that name!) still potions professor, not a happy bunny considering he's been after the DADA job since I was about 7.

I think I'll go up there; I'd rather my godfather's wrath was not forced upon some poor unsuspecting 11 and 12 year olds when he has received my owl!

Anyway Diary, I must leave now, to plan my trip.

Draco

September 10th 2000

I'm back, Diary. My godfather's reaction was not the one I'd expected, he didn't shout or get mad, he just kept asking 'Why him? Why him?' whilst sitting in his armchair, rather taken aback. I had to tell him I had no idea why, it just happened.

Anyway, I went to see Harry today, he suggested that I moved in with him. I've been mulling it over, Diary, and I can't decide whether it's too soon or not. I'm not sure what to do. I don't think I can figure something like that out so fast, or on paper, so I'll go now.

Draco

September 18th 2000

I have got to start writing in here more often; my entries are rather few and far between. But, Diary, I have been thinking about things in my head, as my decision could not really be thought about on paper. I made a decision concerning the moving in. I'm going to do it, I don't care if we've only been going out for a few weeks, and something in my heart is telling me this is right. Something in my head is saying this is right as well, so I think I'm going to go with my heart and my head in this instance.

I've been packing up my things, I haven't told Sev yet, that's the part that's worrying me. I think I may need to take a trip up to Hogwarts again, but this time, Harry's coming with me.

Draco

September 23rd 2000

Well Diary, I'm writing this at Hogwarts, we are leaving again in the morning. My godfather's reaction to my news was, once again, totally unexpected. I don't know if it was because he and Harry had made their peace with each other in the war, or if he's just mellowed, but he actually smiled (1st shock!) and gave us his blessing. (2nd shock)

I have to tell you Diary; I almost had a heart attack. My godfather sitting there, smiling, whilst saying to us "I'm going to give your relationship my blessing" is not something I'd ever expected to happen. He seemed happy for us; although Harry did inform me later that he'd been threatened with many nasty hexes and curses should he ever hurt me. Ah well, I think he was only joking.

Well Diary, it's late, I must go to bed now, and I have to be up early. (I'd forgotten what time the bell rings here; it wasn't a nice surprise this morning)

Draco


	2. 2001 Loving and questioning

Rating: **PG-13** for some language.

Disclaimer: Much as **I would like to own Harry and Draco,** **I don't**, JKR does, and she owns any other characters that you recognise. Any characters that you don't know are mine, and I am very protective of them!!!

Author's Note: This story is a prequel and sequel to 'Don't Leave Me', but **you should read Don't Leave Me first.**

**Story Details:**

This story is slash, I repeat, it is **SLASH. **If this story is something you feel you won't like, I would suggest you go find a story more to your taste.

I'm open to and appreciate suggestions on how to improve my work, and I love positive reviews. **I don't like flames, so just don't bother**. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything.

August 1st 2001

Wow, I can't believe I've finally found my diary again! I thought it had been lost forever. I think, Diary, you got lost in the move. I was rooting around in the loft today when I came across a box of things that had been put up there. I think Harry put the box up there.

Harry and I have been together for almost a year now, and living together for about 10 months. I enjoy living with him, although we don't often see much of each other, only the weekends, which we both cherish.

It was Harry's 20th birthday yesterday, I'd been thinking so hard about what to get him, and then I had a great idea. I had to research my idea, with the help of my godfather, who was shocked to say the least, as the present is fairly complex.

My idea? I wanted to propose to Harry, but I wanted to make it a wizard style marriage, i.e. we become bonded also, that's the complex part. With bonding, it truly means you are together forever, even if one of you dies. I asked Harry yesterday morning, and he accepted! He was very touched, almost crying.

Diary, I'm going to have to leave you now, Harry wants to chat about the wedding. I'll write soon!

Draco.

August 3rd 2001

I'm very excited Diary, Harry and I will be getting married on New Year's Day, 2002!

We've been discussing the effects of the bonding as well. It is very powerful; it bonds our hearts, minds, and souls. I was also told about another effect it has. The bond, in the case of same sex marriages and bonds, enables either Harry or me to become pregnant. I'm not too sure about that; I'll have to ask Hermione how painful it is when she has her baby.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Hermione is 7 months pregnant at the minute, she married last November. I don't really have to tell you who do I? It's been obvious since about our 4th year at Hogwarts that she would get together with Ron. They are, obviously, excited. They already know that the baby is a boy, and they are planning to call him Jake.

They were surprised when Harry and I turned up at their wedding together, holding hands. They were happy for us, but surprised. I don't think we've really encountered anyone who has been disapproving of our relationship. Some muggles give us funny looks, but I can't understand what is so terrible about two people being in love. I guess it's because we are both male.

That is yet another big difference between the wizarding world and the muggle one. Wizards are much more accepting of gay people, whereas muggles aren't. It doesn't bother me much anyway. If people don't like us because of what we are, that's their problem.

Anyway, Diary, I must be off now, I'll write again soon.

Draco

September 20th 2001

I'm so bad at this diary writing thing! I can't believe it's been so long since I wrote!

We haven't really been up to much actually Diary, we were at the hospital yesterday, Hermione gave birth to Jake three days ago, I think Ron was shocked; he's the first Weasley not to have red hair! He has brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He was 7lbs exactly. I can't believe I'm getting all mushy over a baby! The old Draco Malfoy wouldn't have done that, but then again, he's long gone.

We've been planning the wedding as well, trying to decide who we're inviting. Neither of us have our parents around, and I seriously doubt whether Harry will invite his other family. The only person I'll be inviting that's almost family is my godfather. Mostly it will be friends. I have a feeling Harry wants to invite McGonagall; I guess she was sort of a motherly figure in his life, in the same way that Sev was sort of a father to me.

We still have to decide where we want to hold the ceremony and reception, possibly somewhere in the magical world, there's less prejudice towards our relationship that way.

Anyway, I must go; Harry and I are going out tonight. I think I might just update this once every month, it's easier that way. Otherwise, I just forget anyway. So until October Diary....

Draco

October 15th 2001

Hey Diary. Harry and I have decided that we are going to get married in the wizarding world, although that means that Harry's work friends will not be able to attend.

Our decision was based on the fact that we discovered that same sex marriages are not legal in England, although they are legal in the wizarding community. You see, as far as I know, we could have a 'blessing' in the muggle world, but neither of us would be entitled to the other's possessions if something were to happen to either of us. With a wizard marriage, we have the same rights as a male and female marriage.

This is the thing that may sway us to move back to the wizarding world as well. Harry has some property there, and I'm sure we could each find a job. But anyway, I digress.

We've bought our suits; they're almost the same, except for a few subtle differences. We have different colour shirts, I have dark green, and Harry is wearing dark blue. We've sorted out the guest list, as I said, it's mostly friends.

We're going to a place called Zanzibar for our honeymoon; it's in Africa. Apparently it's beautiful. I can't wait.

Harry and I got to talking about the bond some more last night, and while talking about it, the part about children came up. Harry happened to mention that instead of either of us becoming pregnant, which we had found out could be risky anyway, he would love to adopt. I think his words were 'I would have loved to have been adopted when I was younger instead of going to that place.' I understood what he meant.

So, when we are married, we're going to look into adopting a baby. I quite like the idea of having a little girl; I think Harry feels the same. We were talking about it, and he made a joke about there being too many men in the house already!

Anyway Diary, it is time for me to go to bed, so I will write soon.

Draco

November 23rd 2001

Hello there Diary,

Today hasn't been the best of days. When we woke up this morning, Harry was in a snappy mood, and we had a row before he'd even left the house for work. I hate arguing with him, I really do. The trouble was that we hadn't even had a reason to argue, I just asked Harry why he was in a bad mood, and it escalated from there.

I ended up visiting Ron and Hermione; I needed someone to talk to. It also gave me an excuse to visit my adorable 2-month old godson. Jake seems to have grown so much each time I visit, it's amazing. I turned up and found Hermione on her way to the supermarket. How she persuaded Ron to live in the muggle world is beyond me.

I told her about the argument, and she looked solemn and a little sad. She told me that today would have been Sirius' birthday. You can't imagine how stupid I felt for not remembering. I decided then and there that I would have to make it up to Harry, and that I could make a really romantic dinner for him.

It seemed to take forever to cook dinner, but I'm very pleased to say that Harry really appreciated it, and we have made up now! We spent most of the evening talking about Christmas, and what was to come after that. I cannot believe that we will be married in just over a month!

We have already begun to look at a couple of wizard adoption agencies. We are very lucky that as well as being allowed to marry, we are allowed to adopt a baby. I think we will good parents, Hermione says how good we are with Jake, and I know we both adore him. The only thing is, we have to be living in the wizarding world in order to qualify as adoptive parents, along with the rest of the long list of requirements.

I'm very glad Harry doesn't know where I keep you Diary, because that means I can tell you what I am buying him for Christmas. I am buying us a new house; it is up near Hogwarts, because (another surprise for Harry) I have been offered a job teaching. I am the only one to know about it, aside from Professor McGonagall of course, but I shall keep this secret to myself.

I shall write again soon Diary.

Draco


End file.
